


An Old Love Story

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ereri Smut Prompt 1, Ereri Writing Prompt 8, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hair-pulling, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Pining Eren Yeager, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), mentions of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: During a holiday at the beach with his friends, Eren meets someone he has never been able to forget.





	An Old Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm really excited to have finally written something for the Ereri Writing Prompt of the month (even though I don't know if I've used the meme correctly) _and _for the Ereri Smut Prompt "burn", I used both prompts at the end of the fic because for some reason I had to write more than 8k of words before reaching the smutty part :) I have to warn you that this is my first time writing more "wild" smut, but I tried my best!__  
>  Thanks for reading and enjoy :)

The sun was shining bright in the clear blue sky, no clouds to be seen for as far as the eye could go, the only other colour was the white of the seagulls, flying around and filling the air with their cries. There was a cool breeze that caressed Eren’s hair, lightly moving it, but Eren knew it wasn’t going to last long. This early in the morning the temperature was still bearable, but as the day progressed the summer heat always came in full force.

Despite the early hour, there were already a lot people walking around the beach, running on the shore and some were even swimming. Eren fixed his gaze on a group of children that were playing with the sand, digging it with a plastic shovel. It remined him of when he was a child and used to do the same thing to create little castles that he then proudly showed to his parents. Eren fondly smiled at the memory. He had always loved going to the beach and even now, more than fifteen years later, he enjoyed every aspect of it. 

“Who wants to have breakfast?” a voice asked, disrupting Eren from his thoughts. He turned his head and was met with the scene of Sasha digging through a bag. They hadn’t been at the beach for five minutes and she was already opening their food. 

“We just had breakfast,” Connie pointed out. 

“You call that breakfast?” she said. “Those were the most disappointing croissants I’ve ever eaten in a hotel.” 

“But you ate five of them.” 

“Yes, because they were tiny,” Sasha complained. 

“If you want to eat again, be my guest,” Eren said, standing up from the sun bed. “I’m going in,” he added, removing his T-shirt. 

Connie and Jean followed his example, while Armin and Mikasa decided to stay back with Sasha and go into the water when it was a bit warmer. 

Eren and his friends had decided to go on week long holiday at the beach, leaving the boring city life behind and taking a well-deserved break after their collage exams had ended. After a two-hour drive full of traffic jam, Jean cursing at every slow driver they encountered and Connie complaining about the heat, they had arrived at their three-star hotel. It was a bit far from the beach, so they couldn’t see it from their windows, but it was a short walk away from it and had a giant pool that they were definitely going to visit soon. For now they all wanted to dive into the sea. 

Eren, Connie and Jean went straight into the water without waiting for their bodies to gradually get used to the change of temperature. A chill ran through Eren’s body, but he welcomed the sensation after all those weeks spent studying in the heat. The three of them swam until their feet couldn’t touch the sand beneath them anymore and then they all laid on their backs to float in the sea, letting the waves gently lull them. Eren stared at the sky above him, his mind completely free of all thoughts, only the sound of the water was ringing in his ear. 

He laid there for what felt like hours and seconds at the same time until he felt something pinch his left side. He abruptly stood up, almost going under water in the process, only to find Jean laughing at him. 

“You, asshole,” Eren said, splashing his friend with water. 

“You should have seen your face,” Jean said still laughing. “Scared it was a shark?” 

“Shut up, Jean,” Eren scoffed. “You’re not funny.” 

Jean laughed at him again and then his eyes landed on Connie, still floating in the water, unaware of what was happening around him. Jean’s eyes met Eren’s and they both grinned mischievously. They slowly swam up to their friend, one on each side, and then attacked him at the same time. Connie’s eyes opened wide and his face contorted in an expression of horror until he saw the two of them laughing like idiots. 

“Very mature, guys,” he said with a blank face. “Very mature.” 

“Jean started it,” Eren said between laughs. “In fact, I don’t know why he gets all the fun at our expenses,” he added, looking at his friend. 

“C’mon, guys,” Jean said, slowly swimming away. “It was just a prank.” 

He had barely finished his sentence that Connie was all over him, trying to push him under the water. Eren joined him immediately and started to tickle him, making Jean lose his already precarious balance. Connie and he fell under water for a few seconds before re-emerging laughing together and spitting water at each other and at Eren. 

They spent more than an hour in the water and then headed back to their friends to see if someone else wanted to join them. The water was now filled with people swimming, playing volleyball or laying on air mattresses. They slowly made their way to the shore and were almost out of the water when Connie tripped over something. 

“Fuck,” he said, almost falling into the water as he held his left foot up. 

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked beside him. 

“I think I hit something,” Connie said, looking at his foot that was now bleeding. “Shit,” he exclaimed as more blood flooded from a cut under his foot. 

“Here, let me help you,” Eren quickly said and put Connie’s left arm around his shoulder. “Can you walk like this?” 

“Kinda,” his friend said, hopping on his good foot. 

“Let’s pick him up,” Jean suggested and put Connie’s right arm around his shoulder before lifting his leg as well. 

Eren did the same and the three of them finally left the water. 

“Do we have a med-kit?” Jean asked, carefully putting Connie down on the sand. 

“I don’t think so,” Connie said. 

“Shit,” Eren exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Look, guys,” Jean said. “There’s a lifeguard station, there must be a med-kit there,” he pointed out. 

“That’s right, let’s go,” Eren agreed. 

Jean picked Connie back up and the three of them walked to the structure as fast as they could, avoiding the bathers that now occupied the sand. When they finally reached the station, the quickly walked up the stairs and then went in. The room wasn’t big, but it was extremely clean and neat, nothing was out of place. There was a single guy sat in front of a large window that covered all the side that faced the water and who was looking at the sea with a pair of binoculars. 

“Excuse me,” Eren said as they entered. “My friend got… hurt,” his voice faded away when the lifeguard turned around and a pair of well-known grey eyes looked at him. Everything around him froze as he took in the small figure in front of him and recognised the same slick black hair he had caressed many times, the same cheeks he had stoked when those piercing eyes were closed and the same lips he had kissed numerous times. 

“Eren,” Connie called him, forcing him to tear his eyes away from the boy in front of him. 

“Yes?” 

“The guy said to put me down on the examination table, so he can treat my wound,” Connie said, indicating a white bed pushed against the wall opposite the door. 

“Oh, okay,” Eren replied and together with Jean he brought his friend to the examination table and sat him there while the lifeguard followed them with the med-kit in hand. 

“Stretch your leg,” he said. 

Connie did as he was told, and the lifeguard looked at his cut before taking gloves, disinfectant, cotton buds and bandages out of the little white box. He wore the gloves and then put the disinfectant on the cotton to clean the wound. 

“I doesn’t seem like a deep cut,” he said, inspecting the now clean foot. “But I think you should visit a doctor anyway.” 

“We’ll go as soon as possible,” Connie said. 

The lifeguard nodded and then bandaged Connie’s foot tight. 

“Thank you so much,” Connie said once his foot was all bandaged up. 

“Yeah, thanks, man,” Jean said. 

“No problem,” the lifeguard replied while he removed the gloves and put everything back into the med-kit. 

Eren couldn’t find the words to say and as he was doing for the past five minutes, he simply stared at the guy in front of him, emotions in turmoil and mind full of questions. He wanted to say something, anything, to see if he had been recognised as well, but couldn’t find the courage. Sure, he had changed during the five years they had been apart, his hair was longer, now reaching his shoulders, he had grown a few inches more and had put on some muscles, but he was still the same he was in high school. Yet, Levi pretended not to know him. 

“C’mon, Eren,” Connie said, pushing his shoulder and looking at him with a confused expression. 

He and Jean were already at the door of the station, ready to leave, while Levi had sat back at the window to check the people in the water. Eren gave him one last glance and then followed his friends outside. 

There was no need now for both Eren and Jean to carry Connie since he was able to carefully put his heel on the ground and Eren gladly let Jean help him on the way back, earning some time to regain his composure. He walked in silence behind his friends and through all the way to their parasols, he couldn’t stop thinking about Levi. 

The two of them had met in high school when Eren was a sophomore and Levi a senior. Levi had been the first to approach him during a Halloween party and Eren, encouraged by the alcohol, gave in pretty quickly. They didn’t do much other than kissing and rubbing their dicks together, but that was the first time Eren had kissed someone of the same sex. He had started to question his sexuality during the previous summer, but was too scared to mention it to anyone, so he had buried his secret deep down in his heart and pretended his attraction towards men wasn’t there. 

Eren had already seen Levi around school and every time he saw him that same burning desire he was battling against won over him, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his senior. There was something that pulled him towards Levi, but he was too afraid to do something and kept pretending he was someone else. When Levi made a move on him, though, he wasn’t able to resist and, closed in a broom closet, he had the best twenty minutes of his life. 

From that day on, he and Levi met countless times, but their relationship never moved farther than fuckbuddies. Eren still wasn’t ready to come out to anyone, he had barely accepted the reality himself, and Levi never pushed him to do something he didn’t want. With Levi, Eren explored not only his feelings, but also his body and a cold January night he lost his virginity in Levi’s bedroom. He had never regretted that night. Levi had been especially gentle with him, making sure he was ready when he went in and told Eren he would stop if he didn’t want to do it anymore, but Eren hadn’t said a word. That was the first of many times and Eren couldn’t remember a single time when Levi had been unwantedly rough with him. Levi was also the first person to ever know the real him and accept him, something that had given Eren the courage to be who he wanted to be. 

They never moved past the fuckbuddies status and when Levi graduated high school, things naturally died down between them and Eren was left craving his touch always more. Only once Levi had expressed his desire to be something more, but even if his feelings towards the boy had deepened during their moments together, Eren was still having a hard time to accept himself and rejected Levi. It took Eren another year to finally come out to his friends and family and when he did it was like a weight had lifted from his shoulders, but there was still a hole in his heart that couldn’t be filled. He tried going out with other guys, but there was always something missing, and in the end, he gave up having a stable relationship. 

He knew there was someone that would have been able to make him whole again, but when he searched for Levi he found out that he had moved out from town and nobody knew where he went to. Levi used to live with an uncle and from what he had told Eren, he wasn’t the best parental figure one could hope for and had mentioned many times that he would have moved out of his house as soon as he could. 

When Eren saw him at the lifeguard station, the last place on earth he would have expected him to be, all his old feelings came back, but even something else re-emerged. Every time he thought back about those months he had spent with Levi, Eren regretted keeping their relationship as simple fuckbuddies and was sure that when he refused Levi’s proposal he had hurt him. Despite his blunt and sometimes rude attitude, Levi was always kind to Eren and had never mistreated him. He had taken him on many dates without Eren recognising what they were and had even bought him a gift for his birthday. Back at the time, Eren had found his behaviour a bit suspicious, but they had both agreed on being nothing more than simple fuckbuddies. The idea of being Levi’s boyfriend had tempted him a lot in high school, but there was always that same fear holding him back and preventing him from being truly himself, so he ended up hurting himself and Levi. 

Eren was still lost in his thoughts when he, Connie and Jean arrived at their parasols and their friends immediately surrounded them. 

“What happened?” Sasha asked, worried. 

“I cut myself with a shell or something when I was leaving the water,” Connie told her, sitting down on a sun bed and showing her the bandages. 

“Where did you get the bandages?” Sasha asked, sitting next to him. 

“We went to the lifeguard station and the guy there treated the wound,” Connie explained. “He said I should go to the doctor anyway, just for good measure.” 

“We’ll go in the afternoon,” Sasha said. 

During the exchange Eren had sat on another sun bed and was staring at the sand covering his feet. 

“Are you okay, Eren?” Armin asked, stepping away from the circle that had created around Connie. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Eren told him with a fake smile. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Armin said, ever so perceptive. 

“Almost,” Eren huffed. “I’ll tell you later,” he added when his friend looked at him questioningly. “I still have to process it myself.” 

“Alright,” Armin replied with an encouraging smile. 

The six of them spent a bit more time at the beach, eating lunch, playing volleyball with Connie as the referee and diving into the water once again, until it was time to head back. On their way to the hotel they looked around for a clinic and when they found one that was open, Connie, Sasha and Jean went in, while Eren, Armin and Mikasa brought all the bags back to the hotel. 

“You’ve been unusually quiet this afternoon,” Mikasa said, looking at Eren once they were alone. 

Eren sighed. There was no point in hiding the truth from his friends, since Armin and Mikasa were the only people that knew about Levi. He had told them the same day he had come out to them and they knew that his feelings for the boy weren’t as flimsy as he would have liked. Sasha, Connie and Jean didn’t know anything about him as he had met them in college once Mikasa and Jean got together. 

“I saw Levi today,” Eren admitted. 

“Where?” Armin asked wide eyed. 

“He works as a lifeguard at the beach.” 

“Did you talk to him?” Mikasa questioned. 

“He pretended he didn’t know me,” Eren said dejected. 

“What an asshole,” Mikasa exclaimed. 

“Are you sure he did it on purpose?” Armin asked. “Maybe he didn’t recognise you.” 

“I don’t know,” Eren replied. “There was nothing to say anyway. I mean, we fucked a few times and that was it. Do people usually acknowledge their fuckbuddies once they stopped fucking?” 

“I really don’t know how to answer that question,” Armin said. “But from what you’ve told me he wanted you two to be something more than simple fuckbuddies.” 

“Yeah, but maybe he realised I’ve been unfair to him and never wants to see me again.” 

“What do you plan on doing now?” Mikasa asked. 

“I think I’ll go talk to him tomorrow and see how things go.” 

“Do you want to get back with him?” 

“Yes, but not just as simple fuckbuddies.” 

As they were talking they had arrived at their hotel. Armin and Eren went to the room they shared while Mikasa went to the one he shared with Jean. They agreed to meet once their friends came back from the doctor’s to go have dinner in town. 

Once in his room, Eren immediately took a shower, feeling his skin dry and dirty from the sand. Talking to Armin and Mikasa about Levi had felt liberating and until he had worded out his intentions, his feelings had been all over the place, but now he was determined to make Levi his once again if Levi wanted to. 

After the shower he relaxed on the fresh sheets of his bed and he would have fallen asleep lulled by the sound of the shower if a gentle knock on the door hadn’t brought him back to reality. He opened the door and was met by Mikasa. 

“The guys are back,” she said. “The doctor said Connie’s wound isn’t serious, but he has to keep it bandaged and has to be careful when he walks.” 

“Great, I’m happy to hear that.” 

“We’ll go for dinner in about an hour, once they’ve all showered and got ready for the night,” she informed him. 

“Perfect, see you later then,” Eren said with a smile. 

“Yeah,” Mikasa said, smiling back. 

Waiting for Armin to come out of the shower, Eren turned on the TV and switched the channels until he found an adventure movie he had already seen and watched that. Once Armin came back into the bedroom, he told him the plans for the night and the two of them watched the movie together until it was almost time to leave. They quickly dressed up and then headed downstairs to meet with their friends. Mikasa and Jean were already there, sat together in an armchair, and Connie and Sasha arrived soon after. 

Once they were all ready they left the hotel and strolled around the city until they found a rather cheap restaurant and they sat down for dinner. They all ordered a different fish dish with various side dishes and weren’t disappointed in the slightest. Eren had never tasted a salmon that good in his entire life and even the vegetables that came with it were incredible. 

After dinner they decided to go to one of the many clubs on the beach and they chose one called “Titan’s cave”. The name wasn’t appealing, but the atmosphere and the neon signs on the walls caught their attention. The music blasted in their ears as soon as they walked in and after a few drinks they were all on the dancefloor, even Connie that risked falling a few times because he couldn’t stand on his left feet. 

Eren always enjoyed spending time with his friends and even if they bicker every once in a while, especially with Jean, they were all really precious to him and was glad they all found the time to go on a holiday together. They were all a bit tipsy and were probably making a fool of themselves, but they were too happy to care. The owner of the club, a woman named Hange, joined them for a couple of dances, and they all danced together until it was almost sunrise. 

By the time the left the club they were all a mess. The girls had make up all over their faces and all of them had feet so sore that they could hardly walk. Eren’s hair was all dishevelled and sticky for the alcohol that had landed on his head when he was sat at their table and someone tripped, spilling his drink not only on Eren’s clothes but also on his hair. He had truly enjoyed himself and it had been too long since the last time he had gone out without any worries, but more often than not his eyes had run through the crowd in search of someone. He had hoped that Levi would be out as well and that he could get the chance to see him again, but he was nowhere to be found. 

Once they got back to the hotel, Eren didn’t bother to shower again and just went to bed in his underwear. 

The following day, the all slept in and were able to go to the beach only in the early afternoon. Eren was nervous at the idea of talking to Levi again. He didn’t really know what he would say, but it was something along the lines of “I love you, please marry me.” 

When they arrived at their parasols, they all started to get undressed, and get ready to go in the water, even Connie insisted that he would at least sit in the water with his foot in the air. How that was going to go, Eren didn’t know. 

“I think I forgot my sun cream,” Eren said, rummaging through his backpack. “Do you guys have some?” 

“No, we put it on at the hotel,” Mikasa replied. 

“So did we,” Sasha said. 

“I told you to put it on before we left,” Armin said. 

“I don’t want to get burn,” Eren said, running a hand through his hair. “Maybe the lifeguard has it? I’ll go check while you go for a swim.” 

“Alright, see you later,” Jean said, ready to go. 

Armin and Mikasa looked at him eloquently as they had seen past his scheme and knew that it was only an excuse to go see Levi. Eren gave them a lopsided smile and when the rest of the group left, he headed towards the lifeguard station, hoping that Levi would be there again. 

On the way to his destination, he kept drying his sweaty hands on his swim trucks and fixing his hair, and when he arrived at the station, he took a deep breath before climbing up the few steps that led to the door. 

On the doorstep he peeked in and happily noticed that Levi was there again, and that he was alone. He was wearing a white T-shirt and black swim trunks and was looking at the people in the water. 

Taking a deep breath, Eren went past the threshold and cleared his throat before speaking. 

“Hello?” he said.

Levi turned his head and looked at him for a brief moment. 

“You again,” he said. 

“Yes” Eren smiled, rubbing his neck. “I forgot my sun cream and was wondering if you had some?” 

“Tch,” Levi said, shaking his head. “You’re still such a brat.” 

Eren’s smile grew wider and looked at Levi as he opened a drawer under his desk and took out what he was looking for. 

“Thank you,” Eren said, holding out his hand to take the sun cream, but Levi pushed it away. 

“Turn around,” he said, opening the cap. 

Eren did as he was told, and Levi started to apply the cream on his shoulders. His movements were gentle and reminded Eren of all those years ago when Levi’s hands caressed his skin almost every day. 

“I didn’t know you worked here,” he said. 

“Now you do,” Levi replied, going from Eren’s shoulders to his shoulder blades. 

“Did you come here when you finished high school?” Eren asked. 

“Not immediately.” 

“I looked for you when you left, but nobody knew where you had gone,” Eren said, encouraged by the fact that he couldn’t see Levi’s face. 

“I didn’t tell anyone,” Levi said, hands moving smoothly over Eren’s skin. 

“Yeah, I figured.” 

“What did you want from me?” Levi asked after a moment of silence. 

“I just wanted to see you,” Eren shrugged. “I missed you,” he whispered. 

Levi’s hands stopped for a brief moment before starting to move again. 

“Is that why you’re here now?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Eren replied. 

Levi’s hands had reached Eren’s lower back and they were now hovering over Eren’s hips where their touch lingered a bit longer than necessary. Maybe, just like Eren, Levi was thinking about all the times he had gripped them while he was holding Eren and of all the kisses and bruises he had left there, but nothing came out of his mouth. 

“Here,” he said, removing his hands from Eren’s back and handing him the cream. “Put it on while you’re here you won’t have to come back.” 

Eren took the sun cream and gladly accepted Levi’s suggestion as it gave him more time to spend with him. 

“Would you like to go out for a drink with me sometime?” Eren asked, hopeful. “You know, to catch up with each other.” 

“And remember the old days?” Levi questioned, raising one eyebrow. 

“Yeah, also,” Eren replied. 

“So, you mean you want to fuck,” Levi said as a matter of fact. 

“What? No!” Eren exclaimed with wide eyes. “I…,” he huffed. “I want to go on a date with you.” 

“A date?” Levi asked surprised. 

“Yes,” Eren said. “I know I’ve probably hurt you back in high school, but things have changed now. I’m not ashamed of who I am anymore and during all these years I’ve always regretted turning you down and I...” 

“Eren,” Levi stopped him. “Listen, I might have felt something for you in high school, but that’s in the past. It’s been five years. I’ve moved on, and so should you.” 

Hearing those words come out from Levi’s mouth was like the world had collapsed on Eren. He knew that hoping for Levi to still feel something for him was a long shot, but he had thought that maybe he could light that sparkle back up. Now, that seemed impossible. Levi had firmly rejected him and if the cold replies he had given Eren were anything to go by, he didn’t want anything to do with him. 

“Oh,” Eren said, frowning. “Alright, I won’t bother you again then,” he added, handing Levi the sun cream he hadn’t finished to put on. 

Levi took the sun cream from Eren’s hand and if Eren hadn’t known better he would have said that he looked almost sad. Levi nodded and without saying another word he went back to the chair he was previously sat on. Eren looked at him one last time before leaving the station with his heart shattered into pieces. 

He didn’t join his friends in the water, instead he went to their parasols and sat there, thinking back about his exchange with Levi. It had completely wiped away any hope Eren had to be happy in a relationship. During the years Eren had never tried to move on from Levi because he simply didn’t want to. He had always been sure that one day they would have met again and wasn’t willing to give up that easily. He remembered the way Levi’s fingers had lingered on his skin and his touch hadn’t been as harsh as his words, on the contrary, it said the opposite. It told Eren that Levi had missed touching him and that he was just protecting himself from being hurt again. This thought gave Eren a bit of hope back and he decided he wasn’t going to stay away from Levi as he had promised. 

When his friends came back, Eren was still laying on the sun bed and gave them a poor excuse as to why he didn’t join them, but Armin and Mikasa didn’t buy it. Eren told himself he would tell them what had happened once they were alone and gave them a reassuring smile in response to their concerned looks. 

They left the beach when the sun was setting, determined to enjoy as much sunlight as they could after wasting the morning, and on the way back they grabbed something to eat at the hotel. They decided to spend the night in, watching a movie in Mikasa’s and Jean’s room, where everyone ended up falling asleep at some point. 

The following day went by as the previous one. They spent the day at the beach, but this time they went to a different area where people could swim naked. It had been Jean’s idea because for some reason he had always wanted to go skinny dipping, and what better place than a nudist beach? The rest of their friends wasn’t as enthusiast as he was, but Eren ended up giving it a go, just to see what was all the fuss about. He felt extremely conscious stripping out in front of strangers and was sure everyone he met on his way to the sea was looking downwards, but once in the water it wasn’t that bad. He was more worried than usual that something might bite him, but he ended up enjoying the experience more than he had anticipated. 

Going to a nudist beach, though, meant that he didn’t have the chance to see Levi. The part of the beach where he worked was quite far from there and he couldn’t find any good excuse to leave his friends and go away all alone. Levi was taking up a lot of space in his mind, but he had to remind himself that he had gone on this holiday to spend some time with his friends and it wasn’t fair to them if he was always running around as if they weren’t there. 

For the night they all agreed to go back to the “Titan’s cave”. They had had the best time the other night, so instead of looking for another club, the resolved to go somewhere they knew they would enjoy themselves. 

As the previous time, the club was quite crowded, but the owner recognised them and found them a good table in the back. It was far from the counter and the dancefloor, but it was better than nothing. They started with a first round of drinks before joining the people on the dancefloor, even if everyone was already in a great mood. 

While he drank his tequila, Eren spotted Levi enter the club and his heart skipped a beat. He wanted to go talk to him, but then noticed that he wasn’t alone. There was a tall guy with him and they seemed awfully close. Eren’s heart sank at the view. Maybe that was what Levi meant when he said he had moved on and Eren couldn’t help but feel like an idiot for not having thought about it before. 

He kept his eyes on Levi that was now talking to Hange and it looked like they already knew each other. An idea popped onto Eren’s mind and with the excuse of going to the bathroom he headed towards the counter. 

“Hange,” he called when the woman was leaving her place behind the counter. 

“Yes?” she said, stopping in front of him. “Do you need a drink?” 

“No, thank you,” Eren said. “Do you know Levi by any chance?” 

“Levi?” she asked, furrowing her brows. “Short, black hair, bad temper?” 

“That’s him,” Eren said with a smile. 

“I’ve known him for a couple of years. Why?” 

“Is he single?” 

“Yes,” Hange said with a grin. 

“Do you mind giving him a drink from me?” 

“I’d love to,” Hange replied and seemed almost excited at the idea. “I’ll give him a refill of what he’s already drinking, is that alright?” 

“Yes, that would be great,” Eren said, smiling, eyes going towards Levi. 

“I’ll do it right away,” Hange said. 

“Thank you.” 

Eren went back to his seat and looked at Hange as she prepared the drink for Levi before placing it in front of him. After a brief exchange between the two, Levi turned around to look at Eren with a confused frown that turned into an annoyed one almost immediately. Eren smiled at him, but Levi had already turned around and was talking to Hange again. The club owner gave him a pen and Levi scribbled something on a napkin that he then gave Hange together with the drink Eren had offered him. Hange walked to Eren’s table with a dejected look on her face and gave Eren the drink and the napkin together with an apology. Eren opened the napkin and read what Levi had written him in a neat handwriting. 

_Since you’re so thirsty you should be the one drinking it._

__Eren looked at where Levi was sat, but the other man was talking to the person beside him, completely ignoring him. Eren groaned in frustration, crumpling the napkin in his hand, and when Jean told him he could have ordered drinks for all of them, he told him to shut the fuck up. The rest of the night didn’t go as Eren had planned and he spent it staring at Levi as he friendly talked to the same guy he had come to the club with and doubting what Hange had told him._ _

__Back in his room Eren wasn’t able to fall asleep. He kept turning in his bed, wondering what he should do now. He didn’t want to give up on Levi, but at the same time he didn’t want to be too pushy and look like a stalker. If that had happened with one of his other lovers, he wouldn’t have even wasted time thinking about staying away from them, but with Levi it was different. He had been a fool to let Levi go at the time and maybe it had been for the best then, but now he needed Levi to know how he felt and he would have done anything to have him back in his life. He decided he would have given it one last go and if Levi rejected him again, he would have given up for good._ _

__The following day, Eren left the hotel before anyone else. He told Armin his intentions and then went to the beach while it was still quite early and few people would be there. The walk to the beach seemed endless and with his heart beating like crazy in his chest, Eren was almost breathless when he arrived at Levi’s lifeguard station._ _

__He climbed up the stairs with his heart thumping in his ears and his stomach twisted into a knot and then finally stepped into the small building. His heart dropped when he didn’t see anyone inside. Maybe Levi still had to arrive or had gone out to check on something, so Eren sat on a chair and waited._ _

__The minutes ticked by slowly and Eren couldn’t stay still. He stood up and then sat down many times, walking up and down the room, rehearsing in his head what he would say to Levi. After ten excruciating minutes, he heard someone walk up the stairs and seconds later Levi came in. He was wearing a pair of black sunglasses, a dark green T-shirt and black swim trunks. He had a set of keys in his left hand and an empty net in the other. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Eren, clearly taken aback as he frowned confused._ _

__“What are you doing here?” he asked._ _

__“I wanted to talk to you,” Eren replied, standing up from the chair._ _

__“We have nothing to talk about,” Levi said, and went to the desk to put down the items in his hands._ _

__“You don’t have to talk, you can just listen.”_ _

__Levi huffed. “Will you stop bothering me if I listen to you?” he asked, looking at Eren._ _

__“Yes, I promise you won’t see me ever again,” Eren said._ _

__“Alright, then,” Levi gave in, crossing his arms._ _

__Eren took a deep breath and then spoke._ _

__“For a long time before I met you,” he said. “I felt like I was living someone else’s life and I was pretending to be someone I wasn’t, but during all those hours we spent together I never had to pretend, I never had to say things I didn’t think or do something I didn’t want just to fit in. You were the first person to see and accept who I really am, and ever since you left I’ve regretted not telling how I felt sooner. After you everyone seemed so plain and boring and I couldn’t forget you. I know I’ve hurt you and I’m really sorry for that, but I still love you and I want to be with you again.”_ _

__“How do I know you’re not lying? That you’re not saying this just to be fuckbuddies again?” Levi asked. “Back then you made it pretty clear that you didn’t feel anything for me, so everything you’re saying sounds like bullshit to me.”_ _

__“I have no excuse for what happened in the past other than that I was scared and ashamed and an idiot, but I loved you even back then, I was just to afraid to admit it.”_ _

__Levi didn’t say anything, just looked at Eren in the eyes as if he was searching for a confirmation, for a sign that told him that Eren was being sincere. Eren stared back at him, he had just poured his heart out, but words didn’t seem enough. He wished there was something he could do to show Levi he meant everything he said and more, but now it was up to Levi to decide whether to believe him or not._ _

__“Is there anything I can do to make you mine again?” Eren whispered with the last bit of hope he had._ _

__Levi was still quiet, but his features had softened a bit and he was looking at Eren the same way he used to do in high school when they were alone._ _

__“Tch, you stupid brat,” he said, moving closer to Eren. “I was already yours the second you set foot into my station.”_ _

__Eren had barely the time to take in what Levi had just said that his mouth was being covered by Levi’s lips. He immediately melted into the that same touch he had yearned for years and that piece of himself that was missing finally came back. Eren kissed him back, lips moving together with Levi’s and he wrapped his arms around Levi to bring him closer, a ravenous need to feel every inch of Levi’s body against him taking over him._ _

__When Eren had seen Levi a few days before, he looked like he hadn’t changed from high school, but now that he was in his arms, Eren noticed that his body was a bit different than before. His shoulders were broader and the muscles in his back were firmer, but his undercut still felt the same under Eren’s fingertips and his lips were still as soft and delicate as he remembered._ _

__When Levi pulled away, his cheeks were redder than before, but Eren knew that he was looking even worse. He was sure that his face was on fire and the room had suddenly become too hot for him to breathe, but he recognised the sensation as he had always felt like that when Levi had kissed him._ _

__“Are you free tonight?” Levi asked, wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist._ _

__“I’m always free for you,” Eren replied with a wide smile._ _

__“Do you want to come to my place?” Levi said, a small smile tugging at his lips. “We could have a drink and catch up.”_ _

__“And remember the old times?” Eren asked with a grin._ _

__“That too if you want.”_ _

__“Tell me when and where and I’ll be there,” Eren said._ _

__Levi gave him his new phone number since he had changed it after leaving high school and gave him direction to arrive at his place. During the whole exchange Eren couldn’t hide the smile on his face, not that he wanted to. There was still a hint of doubt in Levi’s voice, as if he wasn’t sure that Eren wasn’t going to reject him again, but Eren was determined to show him that he wasn’t going to run away this time._ _

__If it had been up to Eren, he would have happily spent the rest of the day with Levi, wrapped in his arms and kissing him, but Levi sent him away, saying that he was at work, if Eren hadn’t noticed, and needed to make sure that nobody would drown._ _

__Reluctantly, Eren left the lifeguard station, throwing one last glance at Levi, and headed towards the hotel. It was a particularly nice morning, Eren noticed, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and there was a nice breeze that cooled his hot skin down. It was the most beautiful day Eren had ever seen in his life, and it might or might not have had everything to do with what had happened that same morning._ _

__As he was strolling down the road that led to the hotel, he saw his friends coming towards him wearing beach clothes and bringing their bags along with Eren’s as well._ _

__“Good morning, guys,” Eren greeted them when they stopped next to him._ _

__“Where have you been?” Connie asked. “And why are you so happy?”_ _

__“I’ve got a date for tonight,” Eren said, smiling._ _

__Connie, Sasha and Jean looked at him confused, but Mikasa and Armin had already guessed what had happened._ _

__“With who?” Sasha asked._ _

__“The lifeguard that works in our part of the beach.”_ _

__“I knew you had the hots for him,” Jean said. “You looked eve more stupid than usual when we brought Connie there.”_ _

__Eren just grinned, too happy to bicker with Jean as per usual, and taking his backpack from Armin, he walked back to the beach with his friends._ _

__Eren felt on cloud nine for the rest of the day and his eyes often scanned the beach to see if Levi had come out from the station but with no luck. He thought about visiting him a few times, but had to restrain himself as it actually was a work day for Levi and gave into his wish only during lunch break, when he managed to steal a few kisses from Levi before being sent away._ _

__Eren and Levi had agreed to meet after dinner and after having a quick bite with his friends and showering, Eren made his way to Levi’s apartment complex. He had worn his best short-sleeved shirt for the occasion, a simple white linen shirt, and had left the first buttons undone because of the heat. He had to wear a pair of long-legged black pants because all of his short ones were either dirty or swim trunks, and then wore his usual pair of dark green Vans. He had tied his hair in a loose bun, trying to expose as much of his sink as possible to the evening breeze._ _

__Levi’s apartment was in the residential part of the town and as Eren followed the GPS’ instructions the noises from all the clubs and bars were slowly fading and he found himself in a completely different atmosphere. There were single houses and apartment complexes all around, but the only noises were the barking of the dogs and the occasional sounds of someone’s TV._ _

__When he arrived at his destination, he looked for Levi’s name on the intercom and discovered that Levi lived on the last floor. Once the gate opened, Eren went in and on the elevator, pressed the number of Levi’s floor. While he waited to arrive at his floor, Eren fixed his shirt and hair, nervous but also excited for the evening._ _

__Finally, the doors rang and Eren stepped out of the elevator. He went to Levi’s door that was the last of the corridor and a few seconds after he had knocked, it opened._ _

__Levi was wearing a plain black T-shirt with washed out jeans and black flip-flops, but despite the simplicity of the outfit, Eren could have sworn he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life._ _

__“Are you coming in or are you planning to spend the night on my doorway?” Levi asked, raising one eyebrow._ _

__“I’m coming, sorry,” Eren said with a lopsided smile._ _

__Once in, he removed his shoes, something he had learned to do every time he entered Levi’s house, and neatly placed them on the shoe rack beside the door. Levi led him through the first door on the right where the living room was but didn’t stop there. Instead, he opened a sliding door and stepped into a small balcony. There was a table with two chairs pressed against the wall and some plants on the corners of the balcony._ _

__“I thought that we could stay outside since it’s cooler than inside,” Levi said._ _

__“Yeah, sounds good.”_ _

__“Do you want coffee or tea?” Levi asked. “Or maybe something stronger?”_ _

__“Coffee is fine, thank you,” Eren replied, smiling._ _

__“Wait, here, I’ll go get the drinks.”_ _

__Eren sat on a chair, admiring the view of the sea that was clearly visible from Levi’s place. It was rather peaceful there, far from the chaotic city centre, and with the sound of the crickets and cicadas singing around him. A few minutes later, Levi came back to the balcony with two mugs in hand, one for Eren and one for himself._ _

__“Do you still drink tea?” Eren asked._ _

__“Of course,” Levi replied, sitting down. “Coffee still tastes like shit to me.”_ _

__Eren chuckled. “Why do you have it then?” he asked._ _

__“I knew you were coming,” Levi replied and drank from his mug, as if to hide from Eren._ _

__“Thank you,” Eren smiled, happy that Levi still remembered such a small detail._ _

__“So, tell me what you’ve been up to during these years,” Levi said, putting down his mug._ _

__“Nothing much,” Eren shrugged. “I graduated from high school with decent grades and now I’m studying physiotherapy at Trost University.”_ _

__“That’s cool. I didn’t know you were interested in that.”_ _

__“In high school I joined the football team the last two years and I got injured a few times, so I visited the physiotherapist quite often and became interested in that,” Eren explained. “I wouldn’t call it a passion, but it’s fascinating to see how our body works.”_ _

__“I visited a lot of physiotherapists too in high school,” Levi said. “Did you get to play in official matches?”_ _

__“Nah, I was shit at football, but I thought I knew enough about it with what you had taught me.”_ _

__“Are you serious? You barely listened to me when I was teaching you how to play,” Levi scoffed. “The only sport you were good at required a different kind of balls.”_ _

__Eren almost choked on the coffee he was drinking, but Levi didn’t seem fazed at all._ _

__“W-What did you do after high school?” Eren asked to change the subject._ _

__“I worked here and there, going from town to town until I ended up here two years ago and I’m still here.”_ _

__“I never pictured you working at a beach surrounded by people.”_ _

__“My dream to become a hermit will have to wait a bit longer, for now I just stay in my station and come out only when absolutely needed.”_ _

__“Sounds like you,” Eren said, chuckling._ _

__They kept talking for a while, drinking their beverages and occasionally exchanging small smiles. Eren was expecting their conversation to be slightly awkward and that Levi would have been more closed off, but he was pleasantly surprised when his fears didn’t become a reality. Every time they finished a topic Eren was afraid that an awkward silence would fall between them, but Levi was as eager as him to know more about Eren and his life, whether it was about his college life or his family and friends he would always ask Eren something. Eren was happy to tell him whatever he wanted to know, but he was even more keen on discovering what Levi’s life had been like in the years they’d been apart._ _

__They talked until the sun had set and the lights of the city looked like fireflies in the distance. It had been a while since Eren had felt this at ease with someone and he could tell that Levi was happy he was there as well judging by the way he always looked at him with a small smile on his lips or how his eyes never left him when he told him about his life._ _

__“Do you want some more coffee?” Levi asked when he noticed Eren’s mug was empty._ _

__“No, thank you, I’m good,” Eren replied._ _

__“I’ll go put the mugs inside then,” Levi said and stood up, taking the two cups with him._ _

__This time Eren didn’t wait outside but followed Levi to the kitchen on the other side of the corridor. When he arrived he watched Levi put the mugs into the sink and taking out the soap before pouring it inside them. He fondly smiled at the action as he reminded him of the many times he had seen Levi do the same thing when he was at his house, and slowly walked up beside him._ _

__He wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and rested his head on Levi’s, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. After a moment of surprise, Levi relaxed between Eren’s arms and rested his head on Eren’s chest._ _

__“I see you’ve become more civilised during these years,” Levi said with a hint of playfulness in his voice. “In high school you didn’t waste any time before jumping me.”_ _

__“I admit I’ve been wanting to do that since you opened the door, but I restrained myself,” Eren said. “I didn’t want you to think I was here just to fuck.” He brought his mouth closer to Levi’s ears and whispered: “I love you, Levi.”_ _

__Levi took one of Eren’s hands and brought it to his mouth before placing a kiss on the back of it. “I love you too, Eren,” he said, turning around and looking at Eren in the eyes._ _

__Eren’s breath hitched at the confession and his heart rate picked up. Only a few hours before he thought that he had lost Levi forever, that he would never feel something for him again, but now hearing Levi say those words felt like a dream._ _

__He tilted Levi’s head up and tenderly kissed his lips. He then moved down to Levi’s neck, leaving small kisses everywhere, and bringing their hips closer. Being around Levi always lighted a fire inside Eren and he couldn’t keep his hands to himself, needing to be connected to him in every way possible._ _

__“Eren,” Levi breathed out, bucking his hips. “Let’s move to the bedroom.”_ _

__Eren reluctantly removed his lips from Levi’s neck and followed him to the last door on the right side of the corridor, where Levi’s bedroom was. He wasn’t able to see much more than where the bed was and that the window was slightly open to let the breeze in as Levi assaulted his lips and pushed him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed._ _

__Eren sat down on the bed, taking Levi on his lap. He bit Levi’s bottom lip and pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Levi’s taste on his tongue was intoxicating, taking over every other thought in his mind until he couldn’t think of anything else but Levi. His hand travelled up Levi’s abdomen until he reached one of his nipples under the T-shirt and twisted it between his fingers._ _

__A guttural moan came from Levi’s throat and he wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck, one of his hands running through Eren’s hair and untying his bun. He rocked his hips against Eren’s, sending a shock of pleasure through Eren’s body._ _

__“Take off your clothes,” Levi whispered in his ear, voice raw and thick with desire, before standing up and removing his T-shirt and jeans._ _

__Eren removed his clothes in the blink of an eye, throwing them haphazardly across the room, and sat on the bed against the headboard. He stared at Levi as he folded his clothes and put them on a dresser in front of the bed. His movements seemed calm and contained, but when he turned to look at Eren his eyes were blown wide and his cock was hard against his chest._ _

__The view despite how erotic it was made Eren’s chest tightened. That was really Levi coming closer to him and straddling him. Every inch of his body had been imprinted in Eren’s memory and now he recognised every mole and every scar on his skin, every spot he had kissed and bit, leaving marks that everyone had been able to see at school._ _

__Levi took Eren’s face between his hands and gently kissed him. It was barely a brush of their lips, but it was so affectionate and loving that it told Eren that Levi was having the same thoughts as him. Nobody had ever been able to make him feel as loved as Levi did. No one’s touch had ever been so caring and no one’s eyes had ever looked at him as if he was all they needed._ _

__They stared at each other for a brief moment before their lips were crashing against each other in a kiss that embodied all the need they had for each other. It was messy and full of teeth clashing and tongues following one another, but Eren wouldn’t have wanted it in any other way. He dig his nails in Levi’s back, eliciting a moan from Levi._ _

__“You still like it rough, uh?” Levi panted._ _

__“Yeah,” Eren said, kissing Levi’s neck._ _

__“Good,” Levi replied. “Turn around for me, Eren.”_ _

__Levi stood up from Eren’s lap with a grin that ignited Eren’s lust and desire even more._ _

__Eren stood on his knees and hands, turning his head to look at Levi over his shoulder while shaking his ass and biting his bottom lip._ _

__“You look so hot right now,” Levi growled, placing a kiss on Eren’s right ass cheek before biting it._ _

__Eren’s mouth fell open in a deep moan and he dropped his head down, expecting more. Levi didn’t keep him waiting for too long as his hands came to spread Eren’s cheeks and his tongue licked a trail along his entrance. Levi’s tongue was hot on Eren’s skin and the feeling was so overwhelming that Eren found himself instantly bucking his hips backwards to urge Levi on. Levi teasingly circled Eren’s entrance with his tongue before delving inside, sucking and licking in a way that made Eren’s legs tremble and his arms shaking. Eren closed his eyes, pleasure washing over him as Levi kept moving his tongue, thrusting in and out of him._ _

__Every flick of Levi’s tongue was bringing Eren closer to the edge, making him pant and writhe underneath that perfect touch. He tried to delay his orgasm as much as possible and it was a good thing that in that position he couldn’t touch his cock without collapsing on the bed. It also helped the fact that Levi never stayed on his hole for too long, moving his mouth to suck and bite Eren’s ass cheeks, never allowing him to fully reach his orgasm._ _

__“Levi,” Eren panted, tired of being teased like that. “Get the… ah… lube.”_ _

__Levi’s tongue left his hole with a final lick, but Levi didn’t move from his position. Instead he bit Eren’s left ass cheek before moving downwards, leaving bites and marks along the back of his thighs and making Eren’s vision blur. He finally stood up to open a drawer of his nightstand and take the lube and condoms. When Eren turned his head to look at him, Levi’ cock glistened with pre-come in front of him and he licked his lips, but Levi left his side a second later and with what was left of his clarity Eren made a mental note to repay Levi later on in the night._ _

__The lube opened with a loud pop and then one of Levi’s fingers was prodding Eren’s entrance and pushing all the way inside. Levi thrust his finger in and out a few times before inserting another one and starting to stretch Eren’s hole. He took his time with preparing Eren, alternating between scissoring him and massaging his walls, but his movements were too slow for Eren’s licking, so Eren bucked his hips to meet Levi’s fingers at a faster pace to hurry him. He was awarded with a third finger thrusting into him, working him open faster than before, and that was when Eren couldn’t wait anymore. He needed Levi inside of him as soon as possible._ _

__“Levi,” Eren whined. “I’m ready.”_ _

__“Always so impatient,” Levi said, removing his fingers._ _

__Eren whimpered at the loss, but when he heard Levi open the pack of condoms he bit his bottom lip in anticipation. Levi slid his cock between Eren’s ass cheeks and grabbed Eren’s hips in a bruising grip before prodding his entrance and thrusting inside, never stopping until his cock was all the way in. Eren’s hole burned at being suddenly stretched so wide, but Eren welcomed the sensation and clenched around Levi._ _

__“Fuck,” Levi hissed, tightening his grip on Eren’s hips._ _

__The room around Eren had become unbearable hot and a drop of sweat was dripping down his spine, leaving a ticking sensation behind. Levi licked it all the way to his neck where he bit Eren’s skin and sucked hard enough Eren was sure he was going to leave a mark. Eren threw his head backwards, moaning, and the discomfort he was feeling was quickly leaving its place to an overwhelming pleasure that took over his whole body, voiding his mind of all coherent thoughts._ _

__Eren moved his hips to exhort Levi on and was disappointed when Levi removed himself almost completely from him, leaving just the tip inside. His dejection, though, didn’t last long as Levi pushed his cock hard inside of him, and Eren had to brace himself to avoid falling on the bed. Levi thrust inside of him always harder with a ruthless pace that left Eren a panting mess underneath him._ _

__Eren revelled in the sensation and met Levi’s thrust with an equal pace, high pitched moans spilling out from his mouth. Levi loosened his grip on Eren’s hip and took a handful of Eren’s hair, pulling it as he continued to ram into him, making Eren cry with pleasure as he hit his prostate._ _

__“Fuck, Levi, yes, right there,” Eren cried._ _

__“Shit,” Levi hissed, tugging Eren’s hair harder as he kept thrusting into him._ _

__The way Levi repeatedly hit his sweet spot made Eren see the stars. It had been too long since he had felt this good and the fact that it was Levi the one making his feel this way made it even better. He wanted Levi to mark him and leave bites and hickeys that he would have proudly worn on his skin, instead of hiding them under layers of clothes as he used to do._ _

__Levi released Eren’s hair and gripped his hips, continuously hitting Eren’s prostate. Eren’s arms were dangerously shaking and as Levi forcibly thrust into him he couldn’t stand on them anymore and collapsed on the bed, almost taking Levi with him._ _

__With a groan Levi pulled out of Eren and turned him around before swiftly going back in._ _

__“Are you okay?” he asked, looking at Eren with concern._ _

__“Yeah,” Eren panted and wrapped his legs around his waist, digging his heels into Levi’s lower back._ _

__Levi sloppily kissed Eren and resumed his pace, pushing Eren against the headboard._ _

__In this position Eren could finally wrap his hand around his neglected cock and stoked himself in rhythm with Levi’s thrusts. With his other hand he encircled Levi’s shoulders, digging his nails in his skin, while his lips kissed and bit his neck. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, but neither was Levi as his thrusts were becoming more erratic._ _

__“Eren,” Levi moaned as a warning._ _

__“Me too,” Eren managed to say as Levi hit his prostate over and over again._ _

__Levi kept his pace for a second longer and with a final thrust he came, biting Eren’s neck hard as he did. Eren’s mouth fell open in a silent cry and clenching around Levi he came as well, his release painting both his and Levi’s stomach with hot liquid._ _

__Before rolling out of him, Levi kissed the spot on Eren’s neck he had just bitten into, and then slumped beside him, removing the used condom and throwing it away. They both remained silent as they tried to catch their breaths, their shoulders almost touching and their hands holding each other._ _

__Once Eren had come down from the high of his orgasm he looked around the room to find his shirt and then cleaned both him and Levi with it, wiping away the drying come from their chests. He turned on one side and took Levi between his arms, tenderly leaving kisses on his hair and forehead. He had missed sex with Levi, but what he had missed even more were these more intimate moments where the world was forgotten and there were only the two of them, loving each other._ _

__When Levi opened his eyes, Eren fondly smiled at him, stroking his cheek, and meeting his lips in a gentle kiss._ _

__“I really missed you,” Levi said when they pulled apart._ _

__“I missed you too,” Eren told him, but those words weren’t nearly enough to describe the sense of loss he had felt during the years they’d been apart._ _

__“I never thought I’d see you again,” Levi said, looking at Eren. “I was really hurt when in high school you said you didn’t want to be anything more than fuckbuddies, but I couldn’t stay away from you. I was in love with you and I would have done anything to be around you, even if that meant hurting myself. After leaving high school I had all the intention of forgetting about you and all the moments we’d spent together, but I didn’t do a good job since I ended up working at a beach, the one place I knew you absolutely loved and that reminded me of you the most,” Levi snorted. “When you walked into my station I fell in love with you all over again, it was ridiculous how fast all those memories I’d been trying to repress came back and I hated it. I knew they would have only caused me pain, but every time you came to see me it was harder to ignore my feelings and you seemed so sincere that I ended up giving into you. I don’t think you’ll get rid of me easily this time.”__

__“I have no intention of letting you go, Levi,” Eren said, kissing Levi’s hand. “You’re stuck with me forever,” Eren smiled. “I’ve never been so happy for being stubborn.”_ _

__“Me too,” Levi said, a tender smile appearing on his lips._ _

__He affectionately ran a hand through Eren’s hair, and then closed the distance between them once again. The kiss was in complete contrast with the rough sex they just had, it was slow and caring in a way that made Eren’s chest flutter as if it was the first time they had ever kissed. It was also nostalgic and it remined him of all the times Levi had taken care of him when he was younger, loving him despite everything, and now that they were finally together again, Eren wanted to do the same, to be there for Levi when he needed him, to support him through the good and the bad days, and to simply love him for as long as he could._ _

__When their kiss broke, Levi moved down to his neck, leaving languid kisses on Eren’s skin and occasionally sucking it. He went back to Eren’s lips and nibbled his bottom lip before Eren opened his mouth, granting him entrance. Levi’s tongue met Eren’s in a more passionate kiss that made Eren’s cock twitch with interest._ _

__While they kissed, Eren mindlessly caressed Levi’s back, his hand travelling further and further down, until it reached Levi’s ass and lightly squeezed it._ _

__“Eren,” Levi said, his voice once again raw with desire. “If we’re going for round two I need a shower before.”_ _

__Eren grinned at him. “I still like shower sex too,” he said._ _

__Levi looked at him with a malicious light in his eyes and a corner of his mouth quirked up in a mischievous grin._ _

__“If you beat me to the bathroom, I’ll let you fuck me,” he said before sprinting out of the bed._ _

__It took Eren a second to understand what Levi had said and then he was fumbling with the sheets that had tangled with his legs. In the haste to get out of bed, he fell on the ground, hitting his elbow on the nightstand, but was back up a moment later, running after Levi despite the pain in his back._ _

__When he reached the bathroom, Levi had already turned on the shower and was waiting for it to warm up. He was facing the shower so Eren could clearly see the scratches he had left on his back and the perfect curve of his ass before he turned around._ _

__“Too slow,” Levi said with a grin._ _

__“It wasn’t fair,” Eren complained. “You were closer to the door and didn’t give me enough time to get out of bed. And look,” he added, showing his elbow,” I even hurt myself.”_ _

__“This is so sad,” Levi said with a fake pout. “Alexa, play Despacito,” he added and then turned around to get into the shower._ _

__Eren gaped at him, shocked and confused by this new side of Levi, but he didn’t dwell on it too much as the way Levi winked at him from the shower told him he was going to get what he wanted._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, also tell me if there are any mistakes, even the smallest ones :)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://rachel--exe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
